


Tiny Digital Lexa Portrait

by galianogangster



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Arts, Digital Painting, Digital Paintings, Fanart, Fanarts, Gen, Portrait, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galianogangster/pseuds/galianogangster
Summary: A digital portrait I did of Lexa in 2016.





	Tiny Digital Lexa Portrait

 

Had the urge to draw Lexa when Muse's song Exogenesis: Symphony Part 3 (Redemption) came on, and this was the result! Probably my first go at digital realism with her, and I'm very pleased with the result. I'd love critiques, though, so let me know if you see anything worth pointing out!   
Background done with Issora's brushes: [Issora's SAI Textures](https://issora.deviantart.com/art/Issora-s-SAI-Textures-608639766)  
  
Art (c) Becca Petersen  
Character not mine


End file.
